


Az örökkévaló lélek nyomában

by Draconus_Diablo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Slash, No Sex, Pre-Slash, Yaoi
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconus_Diablo/pseuds/Draconus_Diablo
Summary: Slash. EdxEnvy (Roy&Envy pre-slash)Fullmetal Alchemist - A kis hableány AU romantikus mesedráma. Gondoltam egy merészet, és megírtam egyik nagy kedvencem, A kis hableány fullmetálosított verzióját. A történet annyira AU, hogy az anime ismerete egyáltalán nem szükséges (nincs alkímia, Envy nem alakváltó, sőt, még csak nem is homonculus); Andersen meséjét meg alighanem a legtöbben olvasták.A szereplők külsejét illetően a 2003-as animét veszi alapul – a címben fellelhető némi áthallás. :) A karakterek OOC-k lehetnek, slash szempontjából pedig az érzelmek dominálnak – azoknak is teljesen emészthető, akik nem slashrajongók.A jogok teljes mértékben Hans Christian Andersent és Arakava Hiromut illetik, én csak kölcsönvettem a történetből néhány szereplőt és elemet a saját, de legfőképpen mások szórakoztatására.Jó szórakozást! ;)





	Az örökkévaló lélek nyomában

_"Messze kinn a tengeren kékséges kék a víz, akár a búzavirág szirma, s átlátszó, mint a legtisztább üveg. És mély, nagyon mély, a leghosszabb horgonykötél se ér le a fenekére; sok-sok templomtornyot kellene egymásra állítani, hogy a tengerfenékről a víz színéig érjenek. Odalenn a mélységes mélyben lakik a tenger népe."  
/Hans Christian Andersen: A kis hableány/_

 

****

Az örökkévaló lélek nyomában

 

I. fejezet

A tenger türkizzöld felszíne csodálatos világot rejt alant: a fák élénk narancssárga, mélykék, ibolyalila vagy épp bordóba hajló sötétrózsaszín, lágyan ringó ágai közt apróbb-nagyobb halacskák színpompás raja suhan keresztül, ráják lapulnak a kavicsos aljzatba fúrva magukat, majd rebbennek fel, és a parton oly lomha, esetlen, lenn azonban fürge, kedvesen bohókás teknőcgyermekek fogócskáznak vidáman. A homokos fenéken rákok araszolnak – egyikük egy elhagyatott csigaházba kúszik befelé, a másik meg, egy vöröske, algákat csemegéz –, és tengeri csillagok, csigák, sünök, kagylók békés, nyugodt hona e meseszerű vidék. Időnként árny vetül a mélység lakóira: bálnák, delfinek úsznak el felettük, vagy dagadó, fehér vitorlájú, hatalmas hajók szelik a habokat, egy messze cél felé tovahaladva.

Ám a tenger türkizzöld felszíne a világ veszélyes mivoltának mementóját is rejti alant: mikor fönn az égben kitör a háború, s ádáz, dühödt, orkánerejű szél korbácsolja magasra az eleddig szelíd hullámokat – oly magasra, akár a templomok tornyai –, a szárazföld rövid létű népe a nyílt vízen ragadva igencsak rettegheti törékeny életét. A tenger tomboló, hegynyi hullámai vasmarokként zúzzák össze a legerősebb fából, a legkiválóbban megépített, legfürgébb hajókat is, amennyiben ahhoz kedvük támad, és a rajta utazó emberek, lévén képtelenek a víz alatt lélegezni, a roncsokkal együtt merülnek a hullámsírba. 

És a tenger türkizzöld felszíne a világ legfájóbb, legmagányosabb magányát rejti egyben alant: itt él Envy, a sellő, ki fajának utolsó képviselője; legalábbis ezen a környéken biztosan. Bársonyos bőre fehér, hasonlatosan a frissen hullott hóhoz, ajkai oly pirosak, akár az érett eper, szépséges, ametisztszín szemei szikrázóbban tündökölnek a legtisztább kristálynál, és mélyzöld, hosszú haja, mely bájos arcát keretezi, selymesebb a legfinomabban pergő homoknál is. Alakja karcsú, izmos, az egész lénye olyannyira lenyűgözően gyönyörűséges, hogy ha ember volna, nem volna szebb nála; ámde teste pikkelyes halfarokban végződik, amit a fentiek ocsmány, visszataszító csúfságnak találnak – mert ők bizony két ormótlan dorongon, úgynevezett lábakon járnak. 

Az egyedüllét kínját enyhítette ugyan, ha kacagva kergetőzött a sebesen suhanó halakkal, vagy mélytengeri házikójának varázslatos kertjét gondozta, esetleg fölúszott a felszínre végignézni a naplementét vagy a napfelkeltét; ez azonban mindössze ideig-óráig tartott. Sem a barátságos, szimmáz halacskák, sem a növények, de még a természeti jelenségek sem tudtak beszélni, így senkivel sem oszthatta meg elméjének szüntelen kavargó gondolatait. Sirathatta volna sanyarú sorsát, csakhogy nem volt képes sírni sem; s ha képes lett volna, könnyeit akkor is azon nyomban elmosta volna a tenger sós vize. 

Nem volt ez mindig így: nemrég még többedmagával tengette boldog-szomorú napjait; csakhogy a sellők léte, habár emberi mértékkel mérve hosszú – négyszáz év is meglehet –, a lelkük halandó, s a vég órájában a testükkel együtt az is elenyészik. Fehér tajtékká válnak a tenger felszínén, nem emlékeztet semmi, hogy valaha voltak, nincs sírjuk, fejfájuk – és senki, senki sincs, ki könnyeket hullatna utánuk. A legendák szerint egy ilyen teremtmény is szert tehet örökkévaló lélekre – halhatatlanságra –, amennyiben a fönti világ valamely fontos lakója olyannyira megszereti, hogy saját magát, valamint mindenki mást az ő élete mögé helyezi. 

A sellőket viszont a szárazulat népe féli és gyűlöli. Tudniillik úgy vélik, a tengerek halfarkú lakói – kik emberszerűek bár, de nem emberek – afféle lelketlen szörnyetegek: elbűvölő, elbájoló énekükkel megigézik, a viharba csalják, elveszejtik a tengerészeket, s a húsukból lakmározva tort ülnek fölöttük, miközben gonoszul vihognak, majd magukhoz veszik a kincseket. Holott Envyt és néhai társait ilyenkor pusztán az vezérelte, hogy enyhítsék a hajósok iszonyát, kellemes utat biztosítva számukra az örökkévalóságba; s közben, míg a kiválasztottat a mélybe kísérték, nem a kincseit vették magukhoz, hanem megnézték az emlékeit, ily módon téve szert a fenti világról ismereteikre.

A hajóroncstemető közvetlen közelében él a mélytengeri boszorkány, ki állítólag olyan csúf, hogy kihull az összes haja, örökre megnémul s elveszti szeme világát mindaz, aki ránéz, és oly vénségesen vén, hogy öregebb tán, mint maga a végtelen óceán. E rút banya azonban hatalmas varázserővel bír. Teljesíti a segítségért hozzá fordulók óhaját, akár arra is képes, hogy lábakat növesszen egy sellőnek; ámde árát megkéri bájitalának: a halandó lelket. Alkut mindig úgy köt, hogy a végén ő kerüljön ki győztesen, és bármit megszerez, amit akar az a csalfa, csalárd, fondorlatos némber – s már csak egyetlen lélek hiányzik, hogy mind a hét meglegyen. Merthogy hét halandó lélek kitesz egy egészet, egy halhatatlant, emberit; és ha megkaparintja az utolsót, akkor sivár, álságos, lélektelen lénye örökkévalóvá változik, s álomszéppé, akár a sellők. 

Envy elhatározta hát, hogy túljár a rémség eszén – nem bukik el, mint a többiek –, és kecses halfarkát rusnya emberlábakra cserélve elnyeri egy fontos ember szívét, s ezzel együtt múlhatatlan lelket magának; sőt, amennyiben módot talál rá, a fogságba esett másik hatot is megszabadítja. S habár egész valóját majdhogynem gúzsba kötötte a félelem, rendíthetetlenül törhetetlen elszántsága elegendő erőt adott ahhoz, hogy lerázza a rémület rabláncait, és végrehajtsa a jól átgondolt tervet…

*

Eleinte, fiatal sellőként nem szeretett a viharba került hajók közelébe menni, mert szánta a vízbefúltakat, és azért sem, mert bár testének sérülései gyorsan meggyógyultak, ha csak tehette, elkerülte a fájdalmakat – márpedig ilyenkor könnyen rázuhanhatott egy árboc, vagy az összetört lélekvesztő bármely darabja. Az íratlan szabályok alapján nem menthettek ki senkit sem. Mi végre dönthettek volna sorsok, életek felett ők, a halandó lelkű sellők? 

Miután azonban belelátott néhány ember gondolataiba, emlékeibe, érzéseibe, már nem is igazán akart egyet se megmenteni közülük, hiszen azok egyrészt rettegtek, viszolyogtak tőle, ismeretlenül elítélték, másrészt saját fajtájukat sem kímélték. Harcoltak egymással okkal vagy ok nélkül, az ármány és cselvetés szokványos volt náluk, segítségnyújtás helyett belerúgtak a földön fekvőbe; gyilkoltak, raboltak, fosztogattak. Envy ilyenkor azon zsörtölődött, azt kérdezte a többiektől haragvón, hogy mért az embereknek, s nem pedig nekik jár a halhatatlan lélek; mert ugyan mit érnek vele, hogyha sötétséggel van tele, mely a feketébbnél is feketébb, akár az óceán legeslegmélyebb árkának éjszínű feneke, ahová egyetlen eltévedt, kósza napsugár se juthat le. 

Később, úgy két évszázadnyi hol alábbhagyó, hol újra fellángoló, tengeri ütközetekkel tarkított véres háborút követően más, nyugalmasabb szelek kezdtek fújni, amikor is új uralkodó került a víz által határolt birodalom, Amestris trónjára, s mondhatni beköszöntöttek a boldog békeidők. A király minden tengerentúli rivális országgal beszüntette a csatározásokat, majd az emiatt kitört belső zavargásokat is megfékezte – mily ostobák az emberek, hogy ha hirtelen nincsen ellenségük, juszt is keresnek –, és a becstelenség meg a hitványság helyett a "tisztesség, bátorság, becsület" lett a sárkánylobogós királyság jelmondata; alappillére, irányvonala. Az emberi gondolatok is másmilyenek lettek: kellemesek, nyugodtak, szeretettel teltek – habár továbbra is magukban hordozták a sellőkkel szembeni ellenszenvet és félelmet. 

Amellett, hogy Envy nem kedvelte, megvetette, már-már gyűlölte őket, amiért ennyire igaztalanok és buták, hiába nem akarta, egyben irigykedett rájuk, mert a legalávalóbbakat is szerette legkevesebb egyvalaki; s még azok is szerettek. A sellők halandó lelke viszont törékeny, illékony, gyönge, mint a nádszál; szeretet nem lakozhat benne – a végén még elpusztítaná, hamarabb annál, semhogy az időjük lejár; így mikor nem voltak egyedül, akkor is beburkolta lényüket a láthatatlan magány.

Négy évvel ezelőtt aztán, egy ködfátyolos, őszi hajnalon oly közel merészkedett a partokhoz, mint eleddig soha. Csak úszott, úszott, majd hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy halfarka már a kikötőöböl vizét csapdossa, s nem tudta, miért van itt, hogy mi vezérelhette otthonától ennyire távolra. Hosszasan figyelte a felszínen imbolygó, leeresztett vitorlájú, kisebb-nagyobb hajókat, mígnem a hullámverés csobbanó-loccsanó morajába vékonyka gyermeki hangok vegyültek. El kellett volna iszkolnia, nem törődni velük, ám kíváncsisága szinte azonnal győzött. A többiek ekkorra már mind a banya fogságába estek, így önmagán kívül nem volt senki, aki rendre intette, megregulázta, visszafogta volna; őt meg túlságosan érdekelte, milyenek az emberek – még ha ilyen kicsik is – valójában; hogyha nem halottak.

A kölykök formára úgy tíz-tizenkét évesek lehettek, az egyikük – az idősebb, mint rövidesen kiderült – egy szép, élénkpiros hosszúkabátot viselt, aranyszőke tincseibe bele-beleborzolt a lágyan lengedező szellő, miközben valami vázaszerűséget szorongatva ácsorgott a móló szélén. A másik azonban, kisgyerek létére, nagyon furán öltözködött: súlyosnak tűnő láncinge a térdét verdeste, oldalán egy fakardot hordott, csónaknak is beillő csizmáiban alig bírt menni, s túlméretezett sisakjának rostélyain nem igazán láthatott ki, mert majd' belebucskázott az öböl mély vizébe.

\- Hékás, Al! – rántotta vissza nagy nehezen a piros kabátos a grabancánál fogva. – Legalább azt a vacak tökfödőt levehetnéd, ha már a többihez annyira ragaszkodsz!  
\- Nem veszem le, bátyó! – ellenkezett az Alnak szólított, kongó-bongó hangon. – Nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni, mint anyut, de ha leveszem, nem tudlak majd megvédeni.  
A szőke fájdalmas-beletörődő mosollyal megvonta a vállát, akárha ezerszer lefolytatták volna már ezt a rövidke kis vitát, aztán elindultak a móló vége felé. 

Envy beúszott a cölöpök takarásába, nehogy felfedezzék, és onnan leste tovább a fiúkat, akik végül megálltak egy ütött-kopott halászbárka előtt.  
\- Ez lesz az – mutatott az idősebb a tákolmányra, átadta öccsének a vázaszerűséget, majd egy lendületes ugrással a fedélzeten termett, és leeresztette a pallót. – Gyere, nem érünk rá napestig! – nyújtotta fivére felé a kezét türelmetlenül.  
\- Szerintem ez továbbra is egy rossz ötlet – aggályoskodott a láncinges. – Izumi asszony megöl minket, ha kárt teszünk a hajójában. Még sosem jártam kinn a vízen… nem leszek valami nagy segítség, ráadásul úszni sem tudok. Szólnunk kéne valakinek…

\- Jaj, Al, ne izgulj már! Majd én megcsinálok mindent, te csak vigyázz anyura! Izumi asszony pedig már több hónapja nem járt a kikötőben, és nemrég megszületett a kisfia, szóval nem hiszem, hogy pont most támadna kedve halászgatni egyet. Különben is, mondtam, hogy csak teszünk egy kört, egy nagyon kis kört, szétszórjuk a hamvakat, aztán jövünk is vissza. Rendben?  
\- Oké… – egyezett bele amaz nem kifejezetten lelkesen, és egy hatalmas sóhajt követően óvatosan felaraszolt a rámpán.  
A piros kabátos fiú – vélt kora ellenére – gyakorlott tengerésznek bizonyult; a bárka kis idő múltán dagadó vitorlákkal siklott ki az öbölből a közben megélénkült szélben, mely az utolsó kis ködpamacsokat is szétkergette. 

Mindössze pár pillanatig tétovázott, kövesse-e őket, aztán – jobb elfoglaltsága úgysem lévén – az igen mellett döntött; meg hát legalább addig sem unatkozott, és nem érezte annyira egyedül magát, míg a kölykök csacsogását fülelte. Szerencsére a víz jól viszi a hangot, nem mellesleg ő is kiváló hallással rendelkezett, így messziről értette minden egyes szavukat; nem vehették észre. Gyorsan összerakta magában, hogy a fiúk édesanyja meghalt, és most az ő hamvait szeretnék belehinteni a tengerbe. Ez már önmagában meglepő szertartásnak számított – az emberek, valószínűleg a sellőktől való viszolygásuk végett, általában a rideg földbe temetkeztek –, az meg még inkább, hogy mindezt felnőtt felügyelet nélkül teszik. 

Envy ez idáig azt hitte, minden együttérzés kiveszett belőle a szárazföld népe iránt; már rég nem hatották meg a hajótöréseket kísérő siránkozások, jajveszékelések, halálsikolyok, sőt, talán még élvezte is, hogy láthatja a pusztulásukat. Most azonban valami miatt megsajnálta ezt a testvérpárt, s habár sejtelme sem volt afelől, milyen lehet elveszíteni egy édesanyát, halandó lelke legmélyén úgy érezte, hogy felfoghatatlanul szomorú és fájdalmas tragédia az övék. 

Miután néhány mérföldnyire eltávolodtak a partoktól, az újdonsült kapitány úgy kormányozta a bárkát, hogy kifogja a vitorlákból a szelet, aztán be is vonta azokat, így majdhogynem egy helyben vesztegeltek, csupán az apály sodorta egyre kijjebb és kijjebb a kis hajót.  
\- Ez a hely jó is lesz. Nemsokára itt a dagály, azzal majd visszamegyünk – jelentette ki a piros kabátos fiú magabiztosan.  
\- Szerinted eljön, bátyus? – tudakolta Al félszegen, a másik pedig hosszan hallgatott, mielőtt válaszolt volna:  
\- Tudod, hogy az csak mese. Kitaláció. Hogy ne faggatózzunk.  
\- Nem mese! – vágta rá hevesen, és időközben alighanem levette a sisakot a fejéről, mert már nem volt olyan bádoghangja. – Anyu megesküdött rá… a halálos ágyán… – tette hozzá olyan halkan, hogy Envynek az eddigieknél is jobban kellett fülelnie. – Te is ott voltál. Hallottad.

\- Rendben. Tegyük fel, hogy igaz…  
\- Mondom, hogy igaz! Nem hazudott volna nekünk.  
\- Én meg azt mondom, tegyük fel. Öt éve járom ugyan a tengert Izumi asszonnyal, és még egyetlen eggyel sem találkoztam, szóval lehet, hogy nem is léteznek, de… tegyük fel, hogy tényleg egy sellő volt az apánk. Mire megyünk vele? – kérdezte keserűen.  
\- Nem tudom… – érkezett a bizonytalankodó, egyben bizakodó felelet.

Envy magában megcsóválta a fejét, és az uszonyát tette volna rá, hogy az édesanyjuk lódított a gyerekeknek; a sellők ugyanis nemtelenek, nem születnek, hanem valahogyan létrejönnek – teremtetnek –, és mivelhogy nincsen se anyjuk, se apjuk, nem lehetnek apja s anyja senkinek sem. 

\- Apa! Apa! APA! APA! – kiáltozott Al egyre lelkesebben és hangosabban.  
\- Feleslegesen ordítozol, úgyse hallja senki.  
\- És? Mégis kinek ártok vele, ha megpróbálom? A kötekedés helyett inkább kiabálj te is velem együtt!  
\- Na jó, legyen – ment bele öccse kedvéért a játékba; rikoltozásuk messzire szállt a levegőben. 

Aztán különös dolog történt: a leeresztett vitorlák ellenére a hajócska meglódult a nyílt víz irányába, egyre növekvő iramban száguldva szelte a szilaj hullámokat, miközben az égen sűrűsödve gomolygó, fekete fellegek kezdtek gyülekezni hirtelen a semmiből, s hamarost oly sötétség támadt, akárha az összes fény kiveszett volna a világból. Csupáncsak az égen keresztülcikázó villámok világították meg a vadul hánykolódó hajó sziluettjét, és a velőtrázó mennydörgésekbe a fivérek rémülettel teli sikolyai vegyültek. 

Envy közelebb úszott; alá-alábukott, föl-fölbukkant, bár tisztában volt azzal, hogy még ha akarna, sem segíthetne rajtuk. Ekkor a nagyvitorla rúdja elszabadult, lesodorva a fedélzetről a fiatalabbat. Egy hegynyi hullám magasba emelte a lélekvesztőt, majd alázúdulva ripityára törte. Deszkadarabok hányódtak a vízen – meg egy piros kabát; Envy pedig döntött…


End file.
